


The One Waiting to be Found

by KingKovic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Begins/Dark Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I got extremely pumped for TDKR, that I thought I would resurrect this idea from the dead. I've had this idea planned out for years and I always wanted to go back to it, but never found any good reason to. After a deep discussion about Batman and the villains, I decided to bring this up again. I own none of the things that seem familiar, and the stuff that seems different, well, that's all me. And if you happen to find this floating around somewhere, please be a dear and send me a link to it. I remember posting it somewhere and cannot remember it for the life of me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Waiting to be Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got extremely pumped for TDKR, that I thought I would resurrect this idea from the dead. I've had this idea planned out for years and I always wanted to go back to it, but never found any good reason to. After a deep discussion about Batman and the villains, I decided to bring this up again. I own none of the things that seem familiar, and the stuff that seems different, well, that's all me. And if you happen to find this floating around somewhere, please be a dear and send me a link to it. I remember posting it somewhere and cannot remember it for the life of me.

"So Mr. Napier, has anything changed since our last session together?" Robert Clark asked, removing his glasses and polishing them before staring at the sandy haired man across from him.  
"Not really. Everything is still the same. He's still here Dr. Clark. He's still there telling me about all the horrible things that he wanted to do to the random people that I see on the street." Jack Napier said his voice hoarse and sounding like he rarely used it. Robert sighed and placed his glasses back on his face. "And please call me Jack."  
"Jack. You need to stop listening to this voice. If you keep on listening, it won't go away and I don't think that I could deal with it if something happened to you." Jack looked up from the floor and started at Robert's face.  
Robert couldn't help but notice that every day Jack seemed to always look exhausted even though Jack always got enough sleep.  
"Doc, I don't think the meds are working…" Jack muttered, looking away like he was trying to hide something. Robert rubbed at his temples.  
"Jack. You haven't been taking your medication have you?" Jack's only response was to continue to look away. "Jack, you know if you don't take your medication, you will keep getting worse. That voice is never going to go away if you continue to listen to it."  
"He says his name is the Joker. That's what he wants you to call him." Jack muttered, still avoiding Robert's gaze. Once again, Robert sighed.  
"That will be all for today, Jack. I will see you Wednesday." Robert said, leaning back in his chair. Jack nodded and got up to leave. "Jack; please be prepared to talk about your childhood next time." Jack stopped and his shoulders seemed to stiffen up before Robert could see a slow nod and Jack walked out of the office.

Robert always felt drained after his sessions with Jack. There was something about the quiet man and the way that he presented himself that always had Robert worried. Reaching into the top left drawer, Robert felt for the bottle of whiskey that he drank from when his sessions were over with Jack. He felt that something was going to end up rising on the horizon, and that he and most of Gotham would not like what they saw. Pouring himself some, he leaned back in his chair and thought. He knew there was more to the poor kid than what he saw during their sessions together.  
Robert put his drink down and pressed the intercom button.  
"Margret, please send in the next patient."


End file.
